


A Blatant Invitation

by Melokho



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Caning, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melokho/pseuds/Melokho
Summary: He didn't, for some inexplicable reason, think it was still on the table, didn't see it fit into married life. Something to be left behind in order to move forward.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Fics from the Basement, Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	A Blatant Invitation

Ignis calls him into the bedroom. ( _Their_ bedroom, shared — still hard to believe sometimes!) His tone doesn't betray anything, but Prompto immediately drops what he is doing, jumps to his feet, and seeks him out. Seeks out his husband, in their bedroom. He won't assume but... there is a clear implication here, right?

"Hey, what's u—"

The words die on his tongue at the sight of Ignis kneeling in front of the bed, stripped down to his underwear, back ramrod straight, hands placed precisely on slightly parted thighs.

And resting on the pillow are three different-sized canes — a blatant invitation.

* * *

It's not new; they have done this, talked about it at length, worked out all the kinks, and spend many an evening mutually enjoying each other in this way. 

That was before, though, and they haven't... it hasn't come up since the wedding. He didn't, for some inexplicable reason, think it was still on the table, didn't see it fit into married life. Something to be left behind in order to move forward.

But if Ignis still wants to (hopefully, probably, all signs pointing towards it) and Prompto still wants to (gods, yes, wants it so much), then why not?

* * *

Again, he tries not to assume. "Not saying there are expectations, just, you stripped and usually that meant—" 

Followed by a helpless gesture that Ignis might not be able to see, looking straight ahead as he is.

(Sometimes Ignis comes to him, seeking - much in the same way - to be disciplined. To forgive himself, was how he explained it, for failing a task, for working too hard and for too long, for upsetting Noct, or being snippy with Gladio.)

"Ask me," Ignis suggests.

He picks up a cane and condenses his anxiety into one easy question. "For punishment or pleasure?"

* * *

"Pleasure." And then, "please."

Ignis sounds sure; and desperate. Still, embarrassment paints him red from the hairline down to his breastbone, familiar and endearing. 

"Gotcha." Prompto taps Ignis' back with the cane. "Up, onto the bed. Loose the briefs."

He doesn't have to be told twice, following the order with haste and a breathy "As you wish.''

Prompto listens closely and hears the tremble in his voice. And he put it there with nothing but his presence, a couple of words, and a promise of violence. His grip on the cane might be the only reason his hands aren't shaking. 

* * *

Ignis' naked ass is a marvel. Prompto firmly rubs his hand across the left cheek, kneading the supple flesh, admiring its give, and wonders at the sight.

It grows warm to his touch, before Ignis gets restless. "Prompto..."

"You're amazing, Ignis. Have I told you that recently? I should tell you every day." His thumb trails the curve of his ass, then presses down, and down, and down. And Ignis moans, real deep, from the back of his throat. The best noise Prompto's ever heard. "Because it's true."

(It will be a gorgeous bruise tomorrow.)

"Do I have to beg?"

* * *

"Have to? Nope." Prompto hopes that Ignis can hear the big, fat grin on his face. "Would it help you get what you want in a timely fashion? Abso-fucking-lutely."

Of course Ignis is, well, Ignis, so he doesn't break immediately. 

"I could do this all day, you know."

He places the cane in the small of Ignis' back to free his other hand for aid in the task of driving his husband mad. A slap here, a nip there. Scratch him, pinch him, bite him — just a little bit.

Finally, and with urgency, Ignis begs. "Prompto, please! Hit me already!"

* * *

"That's what I like to hear!"

Taking back the cane he allows himself to place a kiss on Ignis' exquisite bottom. Then he takes his first swing and holds nothing back.

"More, please!"

Prompto never considered anything else, but the continued begging is appreciated. He is impossibly hard inside his trousers, growing harder still when wet sobs mix with the cries of pain and pleasure coming from Ignis.

When his arms get too heavy, when he pulls out his cock, and he is still asking for more, he gets the lube. It takes all he has not to come immediately.


End file.
